Reiji Mizuchi
is a character in the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime and manga. He is the second most powerful Blader in Dark Nebula, Ryuga being the first. He fights by attacking opponents weakly to make his enemy lower his or her guard and then attacks with his real power. His Beyblade is Poison Serpent SW145SD it is snake-like and fits his personality. Appearance He has red hair with a blonde streak running through the front of his fringe. He has eyes which are bright yellow just like the eyes of a serpent that hide underneath his hair. He wears a long blue shirt with a snake-scale pattern across the bottom of his shirt along with a scale pattern on the cuffs on the arms. He also wears a pair of black jeans and has within his hair a pair snake's eyes. He often walks as though he's drunk, wavering and never actually walking straight and tends to point a lot as well. Personality Reiji has a rather dark and sadistic personality. He usually keeps silent during his Bey battles except for when he will speak to strike fear in his opponent's heart. He hates having the tables turned, such as in the battle with Kenta. However during his fight with Gingka he did seem to talk alot because he wanted to defeat him badly during their battle. Reiji has a rather sadistic side to him such as when he was battling against Hyoma. When Reiji started to unleash several serpents from his beyblade and started to attack Hyoma's Aries, Hyoma started to beg Reiji to stop. This resulted in no effect due to Reiji then laughing sadistically and then unleashing his Dark Move technique: Venom Genocide/Strike. After Aries was severely damaged and Hyoma was screaming, Poison Serpent returned to Reiji's hand and he walked with a smirk on his face. It is also clear that when Reiji was facing Kenta that he did not understand that Beyblade was fought using the blader's feelings and heart. This caused him to go insane and then unleashed his dark spin technique again which destroyed Flame Sagittario.While facing Gingka, he used his true strength and lost although he seemed to drive Gingka crazy due to his babbling. Overall, Reiji is a character with a cold, evil, super insane, sadistic and snakelike personality who enjoys to destroy his opponents Beyblade. Synopsis Battles Manga Reiji first appeared in Chapter 12 from the whole series or Chapter 5 from the Battle Bladers series. Appearance: Reiji's appearance in the manga is some different from his anime look. He wears a white blouse, with two belts across it. He wears black pants and his fringe isn't blonde. He has Snake eyes at the top of his head and has a dark personality. Chapter 12 Yu is fighting Kenta when Doji shows up together with Ryuga, Reiji and Tsubasa. He introduces his new revealed team to Gingka and his friend who came to support Kenta. Reiij is being silent as normal and after Doji stopped talking they all left. Chapter 14 Sora, who is convinced of winning and shows no fear for Ryuga. He's sure, he's going to win this with his Cyber Pegasus. The battle will be Sora Atasuki and Tobio Ooike Vs. Ryuga and Reiji Mizuchi. They all fire their Beyblades after the sign and the battle starts. Reiji's Poison Serpent quickly destroys Tobio's Storm Capricorn, only leaving a cylinder around the face bolt. When Sora sees Reiji is unfocused and he strikes back with his Cyber Pegasus. When Poison Serpent almost bounced out of the stadium, Reiji got a sort of insane and attacked Cyber Pegasus, but he got stopped by Ryuga who felt unimportant in the battle. Chapter 16 Kyoya got beaten up really bad by Ryuga, making Gingka feel more rivalry for Ryuga than ever. The next battle is Gingka Vs. Reiji. Gingka, who does not really pay attention to the battle, wins easily by destroying Poison Serpent with only a few strikes Beyblade Poison Serpent SW145SD: Reiji's Bey in the Anime and Manga series. Beast Serpent is the bit beast inside Poison Serpent when it is in defense mode. Medusa is the bit beast inside Poison Serpent when it is in attack mode. Finishing Moves *Venom Genocide[[Venom Strike|'Venom Strike']]: Reiji's first finishing move is , He first used this attack in Episode 41 (anime). Like Ryuga's Finishing Moves, it is referred to as a "Dark Move." Gallery ReijisEye.jpg MizuchiLaunching.jpg MizuchiManga.jpg|Reiji in the manga MizuchiColor.jpg|Regi in the manga ReijiLoses.jpg|Gingka beats Reiji ReijiStone.jpg|Reiji turns to stone RegiSerpent.jpg Regi2.jpg MedusaVsPegasus.jpg 21689-246.jpg Photo 3.PNG ReijiMizuchi.png medusa.jpg|medusa Reiji_Mizuchi.png poison.jpg Quotes *"You're wrong; it's not so I can defeat you, it's so I can destroy your entire being." *"At this point there's no fun in breaking you." *"You've started to fall apart nicely: more, struggle more, more! Become more frightened and don't give up! You should stop trying and become nothing just like that worthless bey." *"What is Beyblade you ask? Do tell me then, Hyoma. You're scared. You're just so scared that you don't know what to do next, are you? Too bad because you can't run from me anymore, that's a fact. I'll defeat you so completely that you'll never be able to pick up a bey again." *"But before that I need your help. You don't mind helping me with my warm-up, do you little buddy?" *"It looks like the poison has taken effect." *"Could be ; even now , Poison Serpent's poison is working it's way through Libra ; if you do nothing , if you don't try to attack ; you will definitely end-up with a sleep-out" *"I told you already didn't I : Libra has already been affected by Serpent's poison understand" *""Why" you say; don't you understand what those are down there : they're fragments of Libra's parts , that Serpent has broken off" *"Even a tiny fragment is a fatal wound for a bey, it's lost causes the bey to lose it's balance and it's power is gradually drained away, it's as if a snake's poison was circulating through it's entire body; The reality is; without using my full strength, your power has been completely drained; that's the taste of ssadnesss, seeing your precious bey cut-up right before your eyes can't be fun; this is true sorrow; next for you; this is fear; I'll give you a good taste of my Dark Move that is: Serpent Venom Strike" *"Well shall I pull an end to this now" *"I heard the same thing from that kid Yu , but , as an answer I pounded fear into the little guy's fairly core ; I'll show the same fate to you soon enough with this Poison Serpent" *"Hun , not bad , but Serpent's poison should be steadly working it's way through your bey as we speak ; let's see if you can keep up with this mouvement" *"Try this" *"No way , how is he able to follow" *"What's going on ; Serpent's barrage attacks seem to have done it's job well enough ; so why isn't the poison circulating" *"Don't get to exited ; if this is your plan, then I'll inject all my poison at oncce ; show your fangs Sserpent" *"One claw gone ,two claws, hey there little buddy if you don't hurry and run away that last claw will be gone too ; three claws ; now it's over" *"Interesting ; if you aren't to use that silly trick it would be over with that last hit ; but now your suffering will have to continue" *"Not enough ; I will crush all of it's parts" *"You're not fighting alone you say you, you won't back down, not now not ever, interesting, I wander can you keep saying such things as you watch your bey turn to dust before your eyes" *"That's good ; don't give up just yet ; that way I'll get more pleasure from breaking you" *"Well, how does it feel to not be able to do anything as your precious bey is destroyed^Feeling a bit cold ; like maybe your fear was turning to stone ; tell me how it feels to have your bey's fusion wheel, spintrack and performance tip broken apart when you can't do anything ; look at your broken bey ; what can you do with a bey like that ; you can't complete you goal and you can't fulfill your promise to your friends ; right now ; you are the same as that useless bey" *"He acts like nothing happened" *"What can you do with a broken bey like that" *"Impossible , how could there be that much power left in that broken bey" *"It's spirit" *"What are you doing to my beautiful bey" *"Stop it stop it ; if you do that, if you do that ; that is really hurt" *"I don't wanted to hurt" *"I won't forgive, I will never forgive you" *"Destroy everything, break it, break it, smash it apart" *"Crush it, crush it ; into nothing 10" *"The bey-path that you have followed : confidence, friendship ; I'll crush all of it ; right here, and now" *"It's not over yet ; he's bey still hasn't been crush to nothing ; it still hasn't been broken enough for my liking" *"I'll tear your spirit apart, do you hear me ; so you won't be able to touch a bey ever again" *"So , it's you : Ginga" *"A Beybattle is for crushing your opponent until there is nothing left ; not even the Blader's spirit" *""I'm wrong?" Nonsenss ; everything you're saying is complete nonsense" *"And it your turn next ; do you hear me Ginga ; I will completely destroy your bey and your spirit ; just like I did to the others" *"I have to say ; I'm so very very happy Ginga ; I finally get a battle with you ; I've been looking forward to it so much ; the time when I can break you and Pegasis and all fun this will be ; I can't remember when it was ; but the first time I saw you, you were shining so bright ; it really was brilliant you know ; I was blinded by your talent ;; more than anything I wanted to take you down Ginga ; I wander, what will your face look like when I take you down, will it smirk then, as Pegasis breaks to pieces ; now go ahead and take your shot at me ; I am going to crush everything that you've got" *"Hey there ; enjoy the sting of Serpent's real fangs" *"You see my Poison Serpent has two faces, two separates identities : up until now Serpent's spintrack has been reversed,making it to defensive spintrack that can deflect the opponents's attacks but when it flips over it turn into attack fangs that can rip apart anything" *"Now you'll see Poison Serpent's true power" *"What the matter ; is that all the power Pegasis has to offer" *"How is it ; is it painful ; ; even so, I won't allow you to be defeated with just this ; I want to see you struggle much harder to survive" *"Hun, no matter where you run, I will follow you ; Chase it Chase it Chase it into a corner" *"All I want to see is your face as you whimper and cry, I wan to see your spirit crumble ; when I think about it I JUST CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE" *"Has your spirit become to grow cold with fear" *"More and more you'll get colder and colder ; you hear me ; and then you and Pegasis are going to turn to stone understand" *"Yes, turn to stone, turn to stone and then break apart ; along with your precious Pegasis" **"How does it fell ; frozen there ; just waiting for the moment when you will be smashed apart ; pretty scary hun" *"It must be so appall being that scared of me that you can't hold back ; and just want to scream and cry like a little baby" *"Now, let me hear it Ginga ; the wonderful sound of your scream" *"I get it ; you're so scared that you can't move your body at all ; but that no fun ; I want to see your face contorted ; you know, in fear, and a little sobbing would be welcome too ;; now I'm begging you, please turn your wimpy w$d§%l£ face toward me ; that sad face that shows me your scare ;; ?!because I want to enjoy the fact that I'm the one who scares you the most" *"Hey, why are you smiling" *"Tell me" *"Funny (this line is better in French(!the line not the actor-voice!)" *"The final, that's it ; even now I give you all that deadly poison ; tell me why ; why don't you fear me" *"How can you get excited" *"You're still smiling*" *"My fun comes from feeling you guys with fear and despair" *"Break it, smash apart, see what true fear feels like when it shakes to your core" *"Don't smile don't look at me all happy" Trivia *'Reiji' is a common name given to people in Japan and 'Mizuchi' was a Dragon that looked like a snake *Sometimes the beast in his Bey is Medusa, which explains why Kenta looked like he was turning into stone in episode 41.The reason may be that in Defense Mode it is Serpent, and when it is in Attack Mode it is a Medusa. *He is the only character other than Ryuga that uses a "Dark Move" *But it doesn't explain how the beast changed in the middle of his battles with Gingka. However, this is the show, and has had other instances of 'mode changes' only possible between battles, such as height changes or tip changes on Dark Gasher and Storm Aquario, respectively. *He is the only character from Battle Bladers who didn't appear earlier in the series. *He is the only character from Metal Fusion who did not make an appearance in Metal Masters. *His Beyblade, Poison Serpent SW145SD, is the first to have a beast change. *Reiji has a slight resemblance to Nagato from Naruto: Shippuden. *As shown in Jp0t's video, on the dogtag it says "Mizuchi" instead of Reiji, showing Hasbro rushed this product. *He was one of the few people that didn't show up in the first episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury. *When he went insane in his battle with Kenta, Reiji's "eyes on his head" looked different. Navigation Dark Trident Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion